


Happy Birthdays

by nomsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Gen, Growing Up, Harry Potter Next Generation, Leaving Home, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsy/pseuds/nomsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne's birthdays are different from her cousins'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthdays

 

On his fourth birthday Teddy changes the colour of the decorations along with his hair.

On her fourth birthday Roxanne draws on the walls of her nursery.

 

On her fifth birthday Victoire makes flowers grow out of the kitchen table.

On her fifth birthday Roxanne gathers a posy of flowers from Grandma's favourite flower bed.

 

On his sixth birthday Fred floats the saucers through the room during breakfast.

On her sixth birthday Roxanne throws her saucer against the wall because Fred teases her for being a 'late bloomer'.

 

On her seventh birthday Molly changes all of the pumpkin pie into cake.

On her seventh birthday Roxanne bakes chocolate muffins with Grandma.

 

On her eighth birthday Dominique takes seconds to change the colour of the dress she's wearing.

On her eighth birthday Roxanne takes hours to pick out her outfit.

 

On his ninth birthday James receives his first very own broomstick.

On her ninth birthday Roxanne receives her first very own bike.

 

On her tenth birthday Lucy gets a book of spells and her parents start teaching her magic because she's 'gifted'.

On her tenth birthday Roxanne gets a copy of 'Alice in Wonderland' and her parents sit her down to talk about Hogwarts.

 

On their eleventh birthdays all of her cousins have already been told about how it doesn't matter which house they will be in.

On her eleventh birthday all of Roxanne's cousins struggle not to mention school.

 

On his twelfth birthday Albus learns how to use 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

On her twelfth birthday Roxanne learns about fractions and percentages.

 

On his thirteenth birthday Hugo and his friends sneak out and celebrate in Hogsmeade.

On her thirteenth birthday Roxanne and her friends go to the cinema.

 

On her fourteenth birthday Lily gets a howler because she was caught smuggling love potions into her dorm for her party.

On her fourteenth birthday Roxanne gets a reprimand because she was caught smuggling beer into her dorm for her party.

 

On his fifteenth birthday Louis tries to figure out whether he wants to work for the ministry or in a shop.

On her fifteenth birthday Roxanne realizes she wants to study physics so she can work out how the normal world works.

 

On her sixteenth birthday Rose's boyfriend takes her to Madame Puddifoot's and gets dumped.

On her sixteenth birthday Roxanne's boyfriend takes her to the school's roof to watch the stars and gets lucky.

 

On their seventeenth birthdays all of her cousins have crazy parties that nobody really remembers.

On her seventeenth birthday Roxanne starts to count down until next year.

 

On her eighteenth birthday Roxanne packs her bags, leaves and only very seldom looks back.

 


End file.
